


Time Waits for No Woman

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. President, do you think you might have time for one more ceremony today?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Waits for No Woman

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #15 "time waits for no man"

Jack O'Neill looked entirely too good in his dress uniform, Sam decided.

She was having a hard time paying attention to the President's well-written but long-winded speech on just how many times Jack had saved the planet, when her focus kept shifting to the honoree himself.

Sam felt mostly justified in tuning out the President— she'd been there, after all— and let her attention focus entirely on Jack. 

His hair was entirely silver now, and his face held lines that hadn't been there when they'd met. There were scars, too, some that still woke him in the middle of the night, some now hidden by his uniform.

She had nearly lost him, more times than she wanted to think about. He had literally died saving the world— she was damned lucky she kept getting him back. Jack deserved this honor, every honor, no matter what he said. It had taken Sam and Daniel both to convince him into agreeing to this ceremony, his last official act before retirement.

Because as much as they knew Jack hated the limelight, the Congressional Medal of Honor was not something that could be handed out in the briefing room at the SGC.

Jack managed to keep from fidgeting as the Medal was awarded, and everyone cheered. The crowd broke and politicians and military brass— at least, those with the right clearance— moved to shake Jack's hand.

Sam left her place between Daniel and Teal'c to stride purposefully across the room. Jack's fake smile turned genuine as she came up beside him, and that alone was enough to make her go through with her plan.

Before Jack could say anything, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a searing kiss, ignoring the gasps and whistles, Daniel's delighted, "All right, Sam!" and Teal'c's rumbled, "Indeed," Vala's cat-calls and Mitchell's shushing her.

Jack froze, surprised, for the barest fraction of a second before kissing her back just as fiercely.

When they broke apart at last, Sam said breathlessly, "Marry me, Jack."

He blinked. "Carter?"

"You're retired. We're both in uniform. Everyone we love is here. We've waited long enough, Jack."

"Yes, we have," he said, with feeling.

Sam grinned. "Mr. President," she said, to the man on Jack's left. "Do you think you might have time for one more ceremony today?"

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist, grinning too. "Yes, sir, we're gonna get married."

THE END


End file.
